feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander
"In the end who am I to question the morals of others? No human is sin free. So instead I will follow without question, that is what I was born to do." -Al upon recruitment. Profile Alexander, or Al, is a sickly archer who tends to get lost in his thoughts a lot. He lived most of his life alone so he has a hard time connecting well with others and flat out having a decent conversation. However he makes up for his lack of social skills with his skills with a bow and, sometimes, well given advice. However he's easily influenced so his alliance to any side of the war effort can easily be bought. Personality Al can be a bit hard to bond with at first. To begin with he is a quiet person. He struggles to hold conversations with people so he instead defaults to simply sitting not saying a word. While this has made him a great listener, once anyone turns the attention onto him he struggles to make a sentence. However this is turned on its head when he finally does become close with others. Anyone he is close to he can speak easily with, capable to holding a conversation for hours with them. While Al is currently known as a friendly face with a knack of making a fool of himself, he wasn't always like this. Due to his upbringing, Al struggles with old terrible habits and attitude that he can sometimes slip into. He was an angry and aggressive boy, threatening to hurt others and picking fights with anyone he came across. He has now calmed down quite a bit, but some of those quirks still come through. He gets annoyed easily by people and he will joke that he's going to punch or hurt someone. As of late he hasn't acted upon those jokes. Along with this, he is apathetic. So while he has been through quite a lot and he can give advice to help others, he struggles to really understand how they feel and sometimes to even care about their problems. It has gotten easier for Al to open up and become friends with others but he will still hide quite a large part of himself away from people he deems close friends. This is due to him struggling with many different aspects of his life, his health being a large part of that. He struggles with depression and anxiety most of all, with other bubbling issues he hasn't identified yet hanging around. Whenever he struggles with any of his illnesses, he ends up isolating himself until he either feels better or he can act like he is better. Past His past was a struggle to say the least. One of the first memories he has is when he was five, when he watched his father beat his mother half to death. Later he would be separated from him due to him getting Al drunk and into bad situations are a very young age. He would come to hate his father once he realized what the man had done. Al did not get much time to relax after his father left his life because of his siblings, an older sister and two older brothers. All three of them would turn to crimes, even at a young age. Their mother, instead of disciplining them, would instead try to hide them from the law and protect them. This dragged Al into unwillingly help his siblings escape the law despite their terrible treatment of them. This is where his quietness stemmed from, where he grew a mindset that if he was quiet and never bothered anyone he would be safe. His life would calm down a bit when he reached his teens, but that was when he developed an attitude similar to his siblings. He hated his family and wanted nothing to do with them so he spent most of his years out on the streets. He got into fights constantly and had a bad habit of getting involved with gangs. He still was around his family a bit until his sister had a child who she didn't want to raise. Once his niece came into his life, Al left his home. He went to live to off by himself, with little success but hey he didn't die. He struggled most during winter when his health would get worse. He would keep his horrible attitude until his very late teens. He got deathly ill, a combination of bad stress and his illnesses, and almost died due to lack of medical attention. By the luck of jesus he lived but then he realized he couldn't live by himself. He would spend the next year or so trying to find a trustworthy group. Present Alexander is on the hunt for a group he can come to trust despite his burdens. This would come to lead him to stumble upon a few battlefields which he quickly would try to free himself from. However when he comes across the liberation they seem just like what he may be looking for, but who knows. The lad is farely gullible. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports * Katse * Lilianne * Nathaniel * Shu'yan * Riley * Francesca Class Sets ' ' Recruitment Starting Items: Weapon Levels: Bows: D Max Weapon Levels (Archer): Bows: C Max Weapon Levels (Sniper): Bows: A Max Weapon Levels (Trueshot): Bows: S Quotes Alexander/Quotes Personal Skill Impressionable When an ally adjacent to him lands a crit, his chance to crit is doubled. Roster Entry An archer from Ylisse who has a lot to hide behind his smile. With his glasses on, his aim is as sharp as his tongue. Tries a bit too hard to seem cool despite his clumsy and awkward nature. Remembers the most useless details. Born 10/31. Possible Endings Spirit renewed After the war came to an end, Al would come to find a renewed love for art. He would leave the army to go start a new life as an artist, where he can be found throughout cities across the world painting. Soon he would settle in a cabin the woods, finally finding peace within himself. (S-support ending) Al would follow his lover to wherever he would go when the war came to an end. He had no clear goals with his life so he simply wanted to follow the leads of his husband and support him in any way he could. Al would end up using his lover as a muse, painting countless pictures of him. Trivia * Al cannot change to any kind of flying class due to his crippling fear of heights. * He is almost blind without his glasses. He can barely comprehend basic shapes even if they are only a few feet away. * His hair use to be blue but turned white due to an autoimmune illness, or as most people know it as, Marie Antoinette syndrome. * He wanted to be a mage as a child but due to his inability to use magic he changed to using bows. * When he speaks he rolls his r's but tries to control it so people understand him when he speaks. * When he was young he had very long hair but cut it because people kept mistaking him as a girl.